thriftshoptailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's That Fourth Chaos Emerald?
Where's That Fourth Chaos Emerald? is a lost episode of Thrift Shop Tails. It was aired on February 23, 2018 and was deleted around March-April of that year due to it being an unauthorized broadcast. This episode was the fourth episode at that time, but was soon replaced by Hitting the Sack, a surrogate fourth episode. The cartoon was never found because no one bothered to archive it in Wayback Web Archive. A similar story was used in the Misfits ''episode ''Winkie's Basics. Plot A sleeping Livvy is woken up by Shadow the Hedgehog. Noticing the hedgehog's size, Livvy refers to him as "big guy". Upset, Shadow brings Big the Cat to her room and tells her "this is big" (referring to Big the Cat). Livvy then asks Shadow who he is again, and he answers with, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm looking for that fourth chaos emerald." Livvy chastises Shadow, telling him there's something greater to look for than a gem. Excited, Rouge the Bat asks about a gem and where to find it, after which Pokey snaps at her to be quiet. Shadow and Rouge then leave the room and Livvy follows them. Derby Destitute is shocked about Livvy leaving at 4:20 AM. When Livvy responds with, "That's right, Derby Destitute!", she sighs, "Suit yourself." Grabby makes a joke, saying "Wouldn't this be suiting yourself?" and dressing Livvy in a literal tuxedo. It's implied that Livvy has left. Meanwhile, Vector the Crocodile asks Oriya where the computer room is. Oriya yells, "We are in the computer room, dummy!" when he repeatedly asks her about that room. Scooter and Oriya then work on the computer, preparing to help Livvy on her quest to preach the Gospel to Shadow and Rouge. Shadow and Rouge post WANTED signs for the elusive chaos emerald until Livvy arrives. After she flies in, she preaches the Gospel to the hedgehog and bat, then urges them to get saved. Encouraged by the inkblot's Bible reading, they exhort each other to get saved. The special then ends. Reception The Story Editor did not approve of Where's That Fourth Chaos Emerald?, ''and Ash Eskeldson herself said "It's a half-baked attempt to tell a story." However, the cartoon proved itself to be very popular for a low-budget animation, as it garnered twenty-two views. '''Trivia' Hatchy appeared on every "meanwhile" screen, and Rusty appeared in the special during an interstitial. This was to make up for the lack of Misfits episodes during the month of February. However, only Rusty has any lines. A picture of Livvy used in the special was later reused in Leave it to Leviticus. The music used in the "meanwhile" screens, which is named "Whistling Wizard", was reused in the Misfits episode The Three Orienteers. This episode's humor made fun of various Sonic memes, particularly "Where's That Fourth D**** Chaos Emerald?" and "Find The Computer Room!" Due to it being a Christian animation, the curse word wasn't used. Additionally, it pokes fun at Rouge and Shadow's bad character traits. Like much of the background music, "Whistling Wizard" is a phone ringtone. Category:Lost Media Category:Episodes